Such a depilating apparatus is known from Netherlands Patent Application No. 8204443. In this apparatus it is necessary to place the apparatus, before use, in a separate holder having a heating element so as to bring the wax to the required temperature. During use of the apparatus the wax will gradually lose its fluid properties as a result of cooling.
A roller for distributing the wax is placed in the outflow apparatus of said known apparatus. This requires a great extent of fluidity of the wax, which means a comparatively high temperature and hence a comparatively long warming up time. Moreover it may be painful when the wax is provided on the skin.